This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
As maps become more and more detailed and sophisticated, traversing the maps has become difficult, even to experienced users. The size and complexity of virtual spaces, especially 3-D spaces, is so difficult, users often become frustrated.
Attempts have been made to assist users traverse through 3-d spaces. These solutions are often linear and do not take into account that other objects that might not be included on the linear path may be worth viewing. Further, these solutions ignore that other people may have found a useful path between two points.